


I'm pregnant

by Spettrocoli



Category: SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert, Unplanned Pregnancy, fem!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spettrocoli/pseuds/Spettrocoli
Summary: You find out you are pregnant but you don't know how your boyfriend will react at the news.





	I'm pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any mistake and I would love to know what do you think about it.

Time had never seemed so slow in your entire life. That handful of minutes was endless. Sat on the edge of the bath tub you waited nervously jiggling your leg. Nervousness mixed with excitement caused you to being unable to stay still. Not even your mind could stop on one single thought for more than a couple of seconds. You went through the list of the symptoms all over again in your mind for the tenth time that day and the thousandth that week; you tried to prepare yourself for both cases and wondered how Herman would take it. You were so deep in thought when the timer went off that you jumped on the spot and almost fell in the bath tube. You turned it off and took a deep breath before reaching for the stick with trembling fingers. You bit your lip nervously.

“Don’t be stupid and just do it already!” you scolded yourself. So you did. You looked at the small screen not knowing what you hoped to see.

Double line. Positive.

A stupid smile formed on your lips without you even noticing. You looked at it for so long that when you finally came out of your trance, you were late for work. You cursed and quickly got ready. When you finally left home, the stick was in your bag.

 

You opened the door to your apartment that evening, the light was on, the music was playing softly and a wonderful smell invaded your nostrils. Before you could actually enjoy it, however, the sickness arrived as well. You forced yourself to hold it back. You took your shoes off in the hall.

“I’m home” you announced.

“Hey, elskede, you came home early” you heard your boyfriend say coming to welcome you in the hall.

“What is it, were you preparing the dinner for your other girlfriend?” you joked hugging him and kissing him on the lips.

He smiled fondly. “You got me” he replied jokingly, stroking your nose with his own. “I hope you’re hungry, I made your favourite” he winked.

“I’m starving” you replied sincerely, following him to the kitchen. You washed your hands and sat at the table which was already set, waiting for Herman to take the food.

“How was work?” you asked while he put the food in the plates.

“It was tiring, I woke up so early this morning and I looked like a zombie for the whole day, luckily we were done by midday” he said making you laugh. Herman was filming a new TV series and sometimes he had to wake up very early or stay up late at night to film some night scenes and it was hard for him, especially when all he wanted to do was to lay in bed with you cuddling or making love to you but he loved his work.

“You’re still pretty even when you look like a zombie” you said smiling.

He smiled and kissed you on the lips. “Thanks, kjære. How was your day? How is your stomach, better?” he asked a little worried. You had been having morning sickness for some days now.  You had tried to reassure him multiple times, telling him it was probably only a virus but he couldn’t help worrying.

“Everything as always, nothing special” you said out of habit. _A part from the fact that I found out I’m pregnant, but never mind_ , your mind supplied. “Yes, the stomach is better” you lied just before bringing a forkful of food to your mouth. Not five minutes after you were kneeling on the floor of the bathroom throwing up all the content of your stomach, not much really, lately you weren’t able to eat more than a couple of forkful of whatever food before throwing everything up. Herman was holding your hair while caressing your back in soothing circles. When you finished, you cleaned your mouth and flushed the toilet while Herman fetched you a glass of water.

“Here” he said softly offering you the glass and sitting on the floor beside you.

“Thanks” you murmured accepting the glass and taking some short sip.

He caressed your back and when you put down the glass, he pulled you into his embrace. “You are going to see the doctor tomorrow,” he said calmly but it was clear in his tone that he wouldn’t accept a ‘no’ as an answer.

You sighed and nodded. You had to tell him. He kissed your head and you smiled softly. “Okay, I’ll go see the doctor but there is something I have to tell you before” you said, surprising yourself for how calm you sounded to your own hears. You lifted your head from his chest where it was comfortably lying and you looked at him in the eyes. He looked back at you worried.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a whisper.

“Nothing. Nothing is wrong,” you hurried to say, not wanting him to worry even more.

His gaze was still on you but he didn’t say anything, giving you the time to gather your courage. That moment could change your life forever. If Herman didn’t want the baby, you would have to decide between the two of them, and you couldn’t do that. You loved your boyfriend and you couldn’t live without him but at the same time, even though you found out you were pregnant only that morning, you knew you couldn’t live without your baby either. You knew Herman wanted to have a family with you but you were definitely too young for that and his career was still growing, so you understood if he didn’t want to have a baby yet.

You must have been lost in your own thought for too long because at some point Herman caressed your cheek and looked in your eyes. “Tell me what’s going on” he said softly.

“I’m pregnant” you blurted out. The following seconds seemed to stretch for hours while you waited for a reaction.

His expression was blank for a few seconds, as if he hadn’t realized what you had said yet. Then it morphed into one of astonishment and finally in a huge smile.

“Tell me you’re not kidding” he said, and for a moment you thought he hoped it was only a joke.

“I’m not kidding” you replied confused.

He couldn’t stop smiling; he was so happy it felt like he could explode.

“You’re not angry?” you asked insecure.

“Angry? Why should I be angry? It’s the best thing ever!” he replied.

“I just thought that you wouldn’t want it so early, we are still young and your career...” you started rambling before being interrupted by his lips on yours.

“Don’t worry, we’ll sort everything out” he assured you and you couldn’t help smiling and kissing him again.

“I hope it will be a girl” he said dreamingly.

“Nah, it’s going to be a boy” you replied.

“Let’s make a bet. Who wins will pick the name” he proposed cheerfully.

“We won’t make a bet on our baby” you said.

“You’re no fun” he pouted and poked your nose with his finger making you laugh.

“We’ll need a new house” he added looking around.

“We’ll think about it later, now I want cuddles for two” you said making your best puppy eyes.

“You’re the worst” he said shaking his head but cuddling you anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to make a request submit it on my Tumblr   
> https://spettrocoli.tumblr.com/


End file.
